This research application has as a primary goal the design of a diagnostic platform that will detect genomic sequences of enteric pathogenic bacteria, the Rift Valley fever virus (RFVF), and the SARS-CoV coronavirus. The design involves identification of genomic sequences for the stx and sits pathogenicity islands of enteric bacteria, and of the sequences coding the G and N proteins of RVFV and the S protein of SARS. Very high affinity antibodies and aptamers that bind to these sequences will be prepared and characterized. The genomic probes for the pathogencity islands and factors and the very high affinity antibodies and aptamers prepared to the protein products of these genes will be coupled to microspheres used in the Luminex assay system. Investigators with expertise in each of these technologies and an industrial partner with expertise in the commercialization of multi-array technology will transition the research to the marketplace. This teaming arrangement provides technologies necessary for the protection of the U.S. from potential biothreats.